1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle wheel assemblies that are designed to protect bearings and provide security for mounting bolts.
2. Relevant Art
A variety of motorcycle wheel assemblies exist for enhancing the appearance of the wheel; however, a rider's enjoyment will often come more from the performance of his machine than from merely its appearance. During the course of a ride, a motorcycle can encounter a multitude of terrains and an array of weather conditions. Also a consideration is the rider's safety, as well as the security of the motorcycle. What is needed, therefore, is a motorcycle wheel assembly that protects the front wheel bearings and mounting bolts while also securing the mounting bolts from vandalism and theft.